Warriors Cats Of Wolfclan: Shadows Of Darkness
by Flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: Wolfclan has prepared for the great battle that is only just days away and Frozenstar has formed an army of Dark-forest warriors ready to act. Will Wolfclan survive or will it be doomed forever like the rest of the earth. Rated T For Depressing content and course language. Please Rate And Review
1. Prologue

Wolfclan.

Leader. Flamestar, A orange tom with green eyes.

Deputy. none.

Warriors.

Swiftblaze, A Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Jake. A brown tabby tom.

Midnight. a black she-cat.

Medicine-cat

Littleflower. a brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices.

Greypaw. A grey tom.

Snowpaw. A white she-cat

Fireclan.

Leader.

Sharptooth. A brown and white tom.

deputy, Dashleap. a brown she-cat.

Warriors.

Winterfoot. A silver tom.

Skywillow. A grey tom.

Jaggedleg, a tabby brown tom.

Lightningfoot, A white tom with a yellow paw.

Medicine-cat.

Windwhisper. A white she-cat

Snowclan.

Leader.

Stormstar, A blue tom.

Deputy.

Grassfoot. A greenish fur tom.

Warriors

Flickeringflame. A orange tom.

Duststorm. A brown tom.

Ashfoot. a sharp fanged Grey tom.

medicine-cat.

Sparkleap. a orange tom.

Apprentices.

Skypaw. A blue tom.

Goldenpaw. a yellow she-cat.

Prologue.

The sky was pitch black over the Dark-forest not even a cloud was floating over the tall pines that stood tall above the ground. Over the pine covered Forest floor a dark thick mist choked the air and not even a blade of Grass poked up from under the ground.

A grey paw crunched down onto the pine needles followed by another. The paws belonging to a light grey blue-eyed cat who was wandering through this seemingly godless place His expression showing very little emotion as he walked and his gaze as blank as clear cloudless sky.

From behind him a Brown tom with a white patch and yellow eyes followed closely behind him. "Father, every leader is ready for battle When shall we send them out?" The tom asked.

The grey tom turned to him and Replied "Tomorrow we shall attack Sharptooth, Each Dark-forest warrior attacking each clan of earth. There shall be no survivors after we have finished with them" His voice had a darker tone to it as he spoke. "Ashstar, Wolfstar And Tigerstar are the strongest Warriors in the Dark-forest the clans of earth don't stand a chance" He cackled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Greenspark.

Sunblaze awoke from her deep slumber, Her eyes squinting as she looked outside of the Warriors den. The Suns elegant rays beaming down on Wolfclan camp giving it a nice golden appearance,

She stood up and groomed her long silky gold and hazel covered fur. Padding out of the den she breathed a deep breath of fresh forest air and stretched with a yawn.

"Hay Dad, Can me and Wolfheart go for a walk?" Greenspark meowed. Sunblaze nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard this, She remembered the Dream she'd had only a few moons ago about Wolfheart killing Greenspark.

The vary thought of her brothers corpse laying crushed under a fallen pine tree made bile rise in the back of her throat.

Flamestar nodded giving them permission to leave camp, Sunblaze watched them leave and she waited a few moments until Flamestar was back in his den before She softly padded after her brothers.

As they walked far ahead of her Sunblaze tried her hardest to keep hidden amongst the ferns. But this was Vary difficult since her yellow fur reflected in the sunlight.

But Sunblaze only started to become more worried as they got Farther and Farther from camp. Then she saw Wolfheart Turn to Greenspark and meow; "Hay Greenspark, We should head back to camp. Dad might start to get worried about us".

Sunblaze sighed maybe she was getting all worked up over the idea of the Dark-forest attacking soon. But that's when Greenspark said something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Hay Wolfheart do you remember that dream Sunblaze had back when we were apprentices?", "Yea Why do you ask?" Wolfheart responded.

"One Will die, One Will betray the other, And only the strongest Will survive" Greenspark started to grin.

Sunblaze didn't know what to Do, Wolfheart was going to get murdered. Starclan had got it wrong

Wolfheart wasn't going to kill Greenspark, Greenspark was going to kill Wolfheart!.

"Well Wolfheart, You and Sis are the ones who will die. And i will be the strongest!" Greenspark snarled.

Wolfheart started to look frightened "Greenspark, your freaking me out. You stop this right now" he Whimpered.

Greenspark closed his eyes and a low rumble sound vibrated through the air. The tree that stood about a fox-length away from the two started to crack and lean towards Wolfheart's direction.

Sunblaze Leaped out from behind the bushes She couldn't hold herself back any longer. "Wolfheart Run!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Greenspark looked up as the tree started to fall "You Little Bitch you followed us out here!" He spat.

Wolfheart ran away as fast as he could as the tree came falling down toward him. Sunblaze tackled Greenspark and rolled him over under her. She clawed at his throat and swiped a paw across his face.

The Tree crushed Wolfheart killing him instantly. Greenspark bit Sunblaze on her hind leg and she cried out in pain. Falling onto her back she stared desperately at Greenspark.

His smile looked more twisted and insane then ever, Her yellow teeth sparkled in the light and his breath blasted against her face. "Why would you do this to us Greenspark" She sobbed.

"Because i am part of the Dark-forest now, I want to assist Frozenstar in taking over the World. And the only way i can do that is by killing you and killing Wolfheart. I SHALL HAVE THE POWER OF THE DARK-FOREST. I SHALL HAVE RULE OF EVERY BEAST THAT CRAWLS ON THE EARTH. I will no longer be the little side Kick Sunblaze i will have the power" Greenspark meowed staring her right in the eyes.

"Why Would you want to do such a horrid thing Greenspark. I always loved you, You have been my brother and my best friend. I love you Greenspark please don't do this!" She burst into tears.

A small green Flame Appeared on his paw and he was about to take the killing swipe when he was suddenly hit by a ball of Fire.

He grunted in pain and fell off Sunblaze and he hit the ground with a thud. Sunblaze looked up and saw Flamestar standing beside the fallen pine tree.

His body in flames in his eyes glowing a ember orange. Greenspark stood up and pounced at Flamestar, He quickly spat another fireball at Greenspark nocking him to the ground. Flamestar Climbed ontop Of Greenspark and restrained Him.

Greenspark flailed and kicked like a mad fox, Flamestar lunched down and bit Greenspark in the neck Killing the green and silver colored tom it one quick bite.

Flamestar turned off his fire-powers and razed his head letting out a loud wail, Sunblaze slowly stood up and flinched as she felt her wounds being opened more from the moment of her body.

She slowly padded over to her father "Daddy I'm so sorry" She sobbed nuzzling into his fur. He looked down at her sadly his tears dripping onto her fur.

After a few moments of crying Sunblaze looked up "Dad, Can we please go home" He sift voice wobbled as she spoke.

He nodded and the two of them padded back to camp.

Soon they reached the entrance of camp and as they came into camp Swiftblaze dashed over to

Them with her brown eyes widened.

She stopped and gasped when she saw Sunblaze all scratched and cut up, "Great Starclan What Happened?" She meowed running up and hugging Sunblaze.

Flamestar looked Swiftblaze in the eyes and replied "Greenspark went crazy out in the woods, He killed Wolfheart and was about to kill Sunblaze when i killed him myself".

Swift blaze stood in shock for a few moments before Taking off, Her ears fell flat on her head and tears streaming from her eyes as she ran.

"Wait Swiftblaze come back!" Flamestar yelled running after her. Silverleaf and Littleflower padded up to Sunblaze to help her walk to the medicine den and heal her wounds.

Sunblaze didn't sleep at all that Night, Greenspark's smile still was edged into her head. Most of the night she just lay'd in the corner of the Warriors den sobbing. She knew that what Greenspark had did to her would remain a scar in her memory forever.

Flamestar sat high on the cliff near The Two-leg Nests, His eyes drifted off into space as the sun came up from behind the tree-tops.

Suddenly the ground shook and snapped him out of his trance. "What in Starclan's name was that!" He muttered looking around. Then strange shadowy moment caught his eye from down at the bottom of the cliff.

A thick black fog seeped up out of the ground and was growing larger and thicker. Covering the entire area around it.

Flamestar turned and started running for camp. Two-leg nests started to crack and fall apart as the ground shook.

Dogs howled loudly and birds and wildlife ran in all directions. He dashed trough the woods almost tripping several times before running into camp.

"Wolfclaner's get ready to attack The Dark-Forest is coming!" Flamestar looked up at the sky and his mouth opened in horror when he saw the darkness covering the Sky.

Trees snapped and broke like twigs as a powerful wind blasted off the dark clouds. Monsters and power line poles crashing down streets and striking and killing anything in There path.

Lightning crashed from the clouds in massive bolts, the thunder sounded rumbling like a tornado was over top of the clans.

The blackness soon covered the entire Earth, Hardly any sunlight was able to pass trough the thick black cloud.


	3. Chapter 2

(Hay guys. This chapter kinda sucks but i just sorta made it out of boredom. But it's important none the less. Hope you enjoy this chapter and Please Leave a comment down below. and if there's anything you'd like me to fix or have a suggestion for what should happen next please feel free to let me know. See you all later. Flamestripe of Wolfclan Out!).

Chapter 2. Frozenstar's first move.

Flamestar's eyes started to glow as his body heated up. The soft orange glow soon sparking into flames filling the Pitch-black air around him, "Hello?" He muttered looking left and right.

His heart felt like it had sank into his paws as he stood in the silence. All he could hear was the thudding of his heart as it slowly throbbed in his chest.

"DAD!" Sunblaze's voice called out from the darkness, Sunblaze's eyes appeared in the soft glow of his flames.

Sunblaze started to weep "This is it Dad, This is the Dark-forest. Hell has arrived in the clans of the earth" She wailed.

"Don't worry we can make…" He was cut off as a blinding blue light exploded in the Darkness. Flamestar crouched down and covered his eyes with his paws.

"Bowing down already Flamestar" a Sinful toned Voice meowed above Flamestar's head. Uncovering his eyes Flamestar let out a squeak as he saw himself looking right into Frozenstar's icy blue gaze.

"What's the matter Flamestar are you Scared of me. Does the sight of me frighten you" Frozenstar meowed unsheathing a claw and trailing it up His neck.

Flamestar couldn't speak, Never in his life had he seen a cat so sinister. Frozenstar had an appearance to His gaze and grin that could send a chill down the spine of even the bravest of cats.

Frozenstar chuckled "Your Week not being able to stand up for yourself. Even after my taunts, Well you just wait you pussy-cat my rain of Terror has only just begun".

He let out cackle before letting the darkness in the sky lighten up slightly letting the suns light dimly seep in.

Frozenstar then looked at Flamestar and cackled before vanishing in a cloud of thick smoke. It was when his eyes adjusted to the light that his heart nearly stopped from what he saw.

Every cat except him and Sunblaze lay on the ground. Dead.

Flamestar padded up to the body of Littleflower who was laying only a few pawsteps away from him.

Sunblaze padded up beside him "Great Starclan No!" She meowed starting to cry. Flamestar slowly walked across camp looking at the bodies of his clan-mates, tHEN He stopped in his tracks and his jaw fell and his heart shattered in his chest.

There lay Swiftblaze's body on the ground, Her eyes closed and mouth open as she lay on the ground.

"NO!" Flamestar screamed bursting into tears, He dug his claws into the ground razing his head and screamed again letting out a massive jet of fire into the air.

He fell into what he knew was complete Madness. Claws scratched repeatedly at the ground and his mouth foamed, Drops of white foam fell from his jaws as his body burned with rage.

Sunblaze watched in horror as her dad lost it, She'd never ever thought she'd see him like this. After a few moments of convulsing and more screaming he let out a gut wrenching wail and fell to the ground.

He leaned into Swiftblaze's fur and sobbed loudly. Every part of Flamestar's body ached with grief. The one she cat he'd loved more then any other in the world was gone.

Littleflower was dead, Smoky was dead, Greenspark was dead Wolfheart was dead. his Parents dead, Flamestar just wished at that moment he wasn't living anymore.

He just wanted to die right there next to Swiftblaze's body. Sunblaze slowly padded up to Her dad and looked leaned up against him. "I'm so sorry Daddy" She cried hugging him, "Kill me Sunblaze, Right now Kill me!" He meowed as he swiftly turned and gripped her chest.

Sunblaze looked into her fathers eyes "No, I won't kill you dad" She meowed trying not to get sick from her sobs.

"Please Sunblaze… I want to join her" Flamestar sobbed. Sunblaze suddenly slapped him across the face "Do you hear yourself dad, I can't kill you. We need to fight this and if I kill you I will be left alone to fight.

I need you to fight with me Dad. We can kill Frozenstar, You need to keep your promise to Starclan".

"STARCLAN CAN EAT FOX-DUNG!" He spat turning off and running into the woods. "Dad Get back here!" Sunblaze cried leaping into the air and flying after Flamestar.

She swooped down from into the air and landed on top of him. "Dad, Please stop this right now!" she meowed suddenly breathing out a cold breath and freezing his legs in ice.

Flamestar let out a squeak as he was stopped. His eyes filled with tears as he rolled over and Lade on his side His legs burning and aching from the numbness of the ice.

Sunblaze let her paw catch fire and melted the ice on his legs. Flamestar curled his tail around his face and curled into a ball and wept, Sunblaze lowered her head on his side and hugged him until his crying subsided.

"Don't worry Dad, We will kill Frozenstar and the Dark-forest, I promise we will get Swiftblaze Back" She muttered.

"How, How can we get her back when She's dead Sunblaze" Flamestar spat looking up at her.

She sighed and mewed; "Frozenstar is a soul trapper, One of the most powerful kinds of demons in the universe. What he did when the cloud came over us was suck out the souls of all of the cats in the clans.

So right now Dad she isn't really dead. Her body is just asleep in a way, She has no soul or anything in her. Just her shell, If we can Kill Frozenstar some how. Life to the clans can be saved."

Suddenly a black shape tackled Sunblaze and she squirmed and kicked as she saw it was a Dark-forest warrior. It's claws ripped and tore at her belly fur but she use her claw to quickly slice it's neck open.

"We just need to Kill his army first" She meowed.


	4. update, where i've been

Hello guy's, So i've been busy recently working on a different book series. Now hear me out first, I'm not abandoning Warriors cats of Wolfclan but simply pushing it aside for a while. New book series is original content and it's called "Legends Of The Pack" And i'm publishing it on a different site since fan fiction doesn't allow oc. But i will post a link to the story on my bio and i will update Warriors cats of wolfclan when i can.

So see you all later just thought i would update. see you later.

Flamestripe out.


End file.
